Have Yourself A Very Merry Christmas
by CaityBeloved
Summary: Erica and Callie decorate a Christmas tree…


Author's Note: I'm uploading very old fics from my livejournal account onto fanfiction so I can keep a better track of these old stories.

**Have Yourself A Very Merry Christmas...**

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,

Let your heart be light

From now on,

our troubles will be out of sight

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,

Make the Yule-tide gay,

From now on,

our troubles will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days,

Happy golden days of yore.

Faithful friends who are dear to us

Gather near to us once more.

Through the years

We all will be together,

If the Fates allow

Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.

And have yourself A merry little Christmas now.

"Babe," Callie's voice called over Judy Garland's voice as the Christmas

song that was playing in the background started to fade in preparation for

the next song. She was perched precariously on top of a stool as she tried

to reach the upper most braches of the brightly, multicoloured lit Christmas tree. "Can you hand me that ornament?"

With a bright ear-to-ear grin, Erica Hahn reached into the box that was

resting on the floor, and pulled out the ornament Callie had indicated to.

Chuckling, she held up the gaudy ornament Callie had meant in her priceless

surgical hand. The ornament was a bright pink bear with 2 red hearts on

its white stomach that was sitting in a wreath, with a red bow.

"Care bears, Callie?" she intoned as her passed the ornament along, their

fingertips brushing lightly. "Seriously? What are you, five?"

Callie looked down at Erica from about a foot above her and pouted. "Hey,

don't knock Love-A-Lot Bear there! She's pretty cute."

Dangling the bear in front of her crystal blue eyes, Erica had to shake her

head and laugh again. "Whatever you say…" and handed her the ornament. "I

don't even want to know how you knew the bears name."

"I know them all…" Callie told Erica brightly as she hung the Love-A-Lot

Bear ornament on the Christmas tree. Stepping carefully down off the

step-stool, the raven haired beauty turned, with her hands placed defiantly

on her waist, and faced the blonde. "And don't you dare mock me for it."

"I would never dare!" Erica said, a small smirk playing across her soft,

supple lips as she bent down and reached for the next ornament. "What is

this one called?" From her well manicured fingers dangled another Care Bear ornament. However, this one was a simple brown bear with a singled dark red heart on its stomach, a dark red Santa hat balanced on its head.

"That is Tenderheart Bear, Obviously." Callie told Erica as she took the

ornament away from her loving girlfriend, her dark chocolate eyes narrowing

as she carefully placed it on the tree.

When she turned back, a third Care Bear ornament was shoved in her face, a

giggling Erica barely even visible. "And this one? Is it Gay Bear or

something?" Erica quipped playfully, her blue eyes twinkling at Callie.

The ornament in question was another bright pink Care Bear. However,

instead of having hearts on its stomach, a bright rainbow was printed. It

looked like a mascot for the gay and lesbian community.

Huffing, Callie snatched the so called 'Gay Bear' away from Erica, and held

the ornament close to her heart. "No." She crossed her arms, and stared at

the group as she was slightly offended at Erica's jibs.

Nudging her best friend in the entire world with her shoulder, Erica caused

Callie's brown-eyed gaze to return to her blue one. With a loving grin, her

hand worked its way into Callie's tight grasp, and carefully acquired the

care bear ornament.

Silently, but never breaking Callie's gaze, she hopped up onto the step

stool and delicately placed the ornament on the most prominent branch.

"There… beautiful.." Her gaze on Callie intensified. "Just like you…"

Callie's breath hitched slightly in her chest, as Erica stepped down and was level with her. "Its Cheer… Cheer Bear."

"Like Christmas Cheer, eh?" Erica asked, her voice dropping an octave lower

as she grabbed Callie by the waist and pulled her near. "I know you like as

much cheer as possible…" She trailed her hands up and down Callie's sides,

grazing the sides of her breasts tentatively.

Her touch alone seemed to cause Callie to melt on the spot, thought was

barely possible when Erica worshipped her. Callie gasped softly, and

attempted to nod in response.

Erica grinned saucily before leaning in and whispering seductively, "Lots

and lots of cheer…." She then proceeded to place light kisses along Callie's jaw line until she reached her lips.

As Erica's lips finally converged with Callie's, the raven hair beauty awoke from her stunned silence and responded to the blonde's light kiss with hunger. Nipping at Erica's bottom lip, her hand came up to carefully caress Erica's face, while the other tangled itself in the long, blonde tresses.

"Erica…" Callie whimpered into her lovers mouth as Erica's hands worked

their way under her tight, red sweater. Touch, tease, prod, prick…

Erica's skilled hands worked Callie's breasts, and before the Latina beauty

knew what had occurred, she was being unwrapped. Unwrapped like a delicate

present on Christmas morning as Erica pulled the sweater over Callie's head, and dropped it out of sight. The bra was soon to follow, as Erica mouth followed the path her hands had left moments earlier. She set a blazing trail of kisses from the breasts, all the way until she had reached Callie's navel.

Erica grinned like a child on Christmas morning as she knelt before a half naked Callie, who was bathed in the glow of multicoloured Christmas lights. Her beauty still stunned the blonde bombshell sometimes, and often she felt undeserving. She felt like she deserved coal, when she had received a priceless diamond. But she did indeed deserve this invaluable gem, even if Erica was unaware of her unparalleled worthiness.

Running her hands along Callie's jean clad legs, Erica pulled the gold

zipper down and yanked them down. As Callie kicked the garment off, Erica

couldn't help but giggle at her 'unwrapped present'. And it took a lot to

reduce the cardio badass to giggles, but Callie seemed to be able make her

laugh at every turn.

"Now… THESE are cute…" Erica said as ran her hand over Callie's mistletoe

covered panties with the red word "NAUGHTY" on the butt. "But alas, they

must go as well…" With those words, Erica hooked her thumbs on Callie's

adorable little panties and tugged them down so they could be kicked away.

Erica ran her hands lightly up Callie's caramel legs, causing goose bumps to materialize in her wake. As she moved closer and closer to Callie's warm centre, her dark haired splendours' breaths started to hitch in

anticipation. Erica's ivory hands finally met Callie's throbbing centre,

and she smiled as she felt how dripping wet the younger woman had already

become.

Silently, she glanced up and met chocolate eyes clouded with arousal as she

teasingly flicked her thumb over Callie's clit. The response was immediate

as Callie gasped loudly as the slow burning embers caused by Erica's touch

transformed into a full blown fire. To keep her knees from buckling under

Erica's seductive touch, she tangled her hands through Erica's blonde curls.

Slowly and surely, Erica teased Callie's outer folds before roughly

inserting not one, but two fingers. Erica smiled wickedly as Callie's

attempts to stay upright failed at the feel of Erica entering her, and the

younger woman crumbled to the ground. The Christmas tree, a mere few feet

away from them, shook slightly as Erica barely caught the younger woman.

Pushing her slick black curls away from Callie's face with one hand, Erica

started to pump her fingers in and out, her thumb circling Callie's clit.

Moaning in response, Callie started to ride Erica's fingers, grabbing

Erica's fully clothed shoulder for support..

Erica's speed picked up, as she placed light kisses up and down Callie's

neck, encouraging her to let go, to allow her release. "Ericaaaaaa…."

Callie finally screamed as her inner walls contracted around Erica's

fingers, and she rode out her high.

With one last shutter, a gasp for air escaped Callie's lungs and she

collapsed limp against Erica's shoulder. The older woman's arms went around Callie's bare waist, holding her close for awhile.

While Erica had always enjoyed the sex, it was truthfully the minutes

afterwards that she had come to treasure. The moments when Callie was in

her most vulnerable, and in the blonde's opinion, most gorgeous state. It

was the state where the love between them was so strong, that it almost took on a physical form.

Smiling softly at the darker woman, Erica whispered softly in Callie's ear,

"Merry Christmas, love.. I think you should always put up the Care Bear

ornaments… "

Callie beamed softly in response and whispered, "Wait till you see the star top…"

And in the background, the radio still softly crooned as the two lovers

basked in the colourful glow of the Christmas tree, "Have yourself a merry

little Christmas let your heart be light from now on, our troubles will be

out of sight….."

The end.


End file.
